Clarke MacArthur
| birth_place = Lloydminster, Alberta, Canada | draft = 74th overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres | career_start = 2005 }} Clarke MacArthur (born on April 6, 1985) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player is currently a member of the Ottawa Senators of the National Hockey League (NHL). He has played in the NHL with the Buffalo Sabres, Atlanta Thrashers and the Toronto Maple Leafs. Before turning pro, Clarke spent three seasons playing for the Medicine Hat Tigers in the Western Hockey League (WHL). While playing junior hockey, he was named to the 2004 Memorial Cup All-Star and 2005 WHL Eastern Conference All-Star Teams. Clarke was also a member of Canada's gold-medal-winning squad at the 2005 World Junior Championships. Playing Career Minor Hockey Career Clarke played minor hockey in his hometown of Lloydminster, Alberta. He went unselected in the Western Hockey League (WHL) Bantam Draft when he was eligible, due in part to his short stature. While playing bantam hockey in Alberta, he put up impressive statistics, despite standing only 5'4". Clarke recorded 99 points in 38 games during the 2000–01 season with the Strathcona Warriors. After the season, he was named his club's most valuable player. Junior Hockey Career With the numbers Clarke put up in Bantam hockey, he was able to secure a tryout with the Medicine Hat Tigers, but was the club's final cut heading into the 2001–02 season. As a result, he played in the Alberta Junior Hockey League (AJHL) for the Drayton Valley Thunder. In Clarke's only season in the AJHL, he recorded 62 points in 62 games and helped the Thunder capture a league championship. During the season, he grew seven inches and the Medicine Hat Tigers were again interested in his services. Clarke joined the club for the 2002–03 season, putting up 75 points in 70 games as a WHL rookie. During the summer, he was drafted by the Buffalo Sabres in the third round (75th overall) of the 2003 NHL Entry Draft. During Clarke's sophomore season in the WHL, he helped lead the Tigers to the 2004 WHL Championship and a berth in the 2004 Memorial Cup. He was the fourth leading scorer in the tournament with one goal and four assists and was named to the Memorial Cup All-Star Team. The Tigers lost in the semi-final of the tournament. Clarke played in 58 games during the 2004-05 season with the Tigers and recorded 74 points while serving as one of the club's alternate captains. After the season, he was named to the WHL's Eastern Conference First All-Star Team. Clarke was remarkably consistent during his WHL career, scoring 75, 75 and 74 points in his three WHL seasons. Professional\NHL Career Clarke began his professional career with the Rochester Americans of the American Hockey League (AHL) for the 2005 playoffs, appearing in three games and recording an assist for his first professional point. He remained with Rochester in 2005–06, recording 53 points over 69 games in his first full professional season. After starting the 2006–07 season in Rochester for a second year, he made his National Hockey League (NHL) debut for the Buffalo Sabres on December 19, 2006 against the Montreal Canadiens. Clarke split time between the Americans and Sabres for the rest of the season, finishing with 63 points over 51 games in the AHL and seven points over 19 games in the NHL. He recorded his first NHL point, an assist on February 20, 2007 against the Philadelphia Flyers and scored his first goal against the Ottawa Senators on February 22, 2007. During the 2007–08 season, he again spent time with the Americans and Sabres. At the NHL level, Clarke scored eight goals and added seven assists in 37 games, while recording 42 points in 43 games with the Americans. After the season, he became a restricted free agent before re-signing to a one-year deal with the Sabres. Clarke spent his first full season at the NHL level in 2008–09, playing in 71 games with the Sabres and recording 31 points. After the season, the Sabres tendered him a qualifying offer to retain his rights. Clarke subsequently signed a two-year deal with the club in July of 2009. Clarke played in 60 games for the Sabres, scoring 13 goals and adding 13 assists before being traded to the Atlanta Thrashers for two draft picks at the trade deadline. He finished the season with the Thrashers recording nine points in 21 games. After the 2009–10 season, he filed for arbitration. After the hearing, Clarke was awarded a one-year contract worth $2.4 million, a significant raise over his previous salary of $1.4 million. The Thrashers chose not to accept the arbitration award and he became an unrestricted free agent. On August 28, 2010, Clarke signed a one-year deal for $1.1 million with the Toronto Maple Leafs. When asked later about his decision to sign in Toronto, Clarke said, "It was nice to come back to a hockey community." He later added, "It's the most fun I've had since junior." Maple Leafs captain Dion Phaneuf (one of Clarke's teammates) at the 2005 World Junior Championships was influential in the decision to sign with Toronto. He scored goals in each of his first four games with the club, becoming the first player in team history to do so. On November 16, 2010, he tied a club record by recording three assists in a period against the Nashville Predators. The following month, he tied his personal career best when he scored two goals against the Pittsburgh Penguins on October 13, 2010. On July 5, 2011, Clarke re-signed for two years at $3.25 million per annum with Toronto avoiding arbitration with the club. On July 5, 2013, Clarke signed a two-year $6.5 million contract with the Ottawa Senators. Career Statistics International Statistics Awards & Achievements *Memorial Cup All-Star Team (2004) *WHL Eastern Conference All-Star (2005) International Play Canada }} Clarke made his international debut playing for Team West at the 2002 World Under-17 Hockey Challenge, which was held in Manitoba. Two years later, he was invited to attend Canada's National Junior Team Summer Development Camp in August of 2004. Clarke was chosen to the squad in December to compete in the 2005 World Junior Championships. During the tournament, he scored four goals in six games, tied for tenth in tournament scoring. One of the players, he tied with was former teammate Phil Kessel who was playing for the United States. In Canada's first game of the tournament against Slovakia, Clarke recorded two goals. Canada captured the gold medal at the tournament after defeating Russia 6-1 in the final. Personal Life Clarke's parents are Dean & Deborah. He has a sister named Kristin. His uncle Ken MacArthur was selected by the Minnesota North Stars in the eighth round (148th overall) of the 1988 NHL Entry Draft. As a child, Clarke's favorite hockey team was the Edmonton Oilers and his favorite hockey player was Vincent Lecavalier. Category:1985 births Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Medicine Hat Tigers players